Pups Save Friendship Day - Friends In Need
by Foxfan1992
Summary: Lately I've had an idea that I could be a part of the PAW Patrol universe. What would happen if I were able to interact with the characters of the show in-between scenes? My character Luke (inspired by the name I was nearly given at birth in this life) shares my love for Chase and the other pups, in this exciting Friendship Day adventure!


Episode - Pups Save Friendship Day

It was Friendship Day, the sun was shining and the scent of fresh, green grass blew into my truck through the open window as I drove along towards Adventure Bay. I had just come from Foggy Bottom - where it had been particularly foggy and much cooler than where I was now. Then, I saw Paw Patrol 02 approaching - with quite the mountain of cakes on board. I slowed down to let Chase pass by - but before we even got close to one another I saw Chase struggling to control his truck, he swerved across the road and screeched to a halt, the cakes falling onto one another - and onto poor Chase!  
"Oh no!" I said out loud, though obviously nobody could hear me. I stopped a little ways in front of his truck and paced over to him. Chase had jumped down from his truck and shaken off the cake frosting that had splattered onto him.  
"...and my tires are as flat as pancakes! There's no way I'm getting to Foggy Bottom now!" I heard Chase cry out.  
"Hey, Chase! What happened, buddy boy?"  
Chase sobbed as he looked over at me.  
"Just look at my poor truck."  
"What are you doing out here on the road to Foggy Bottom, Chase?" I asked.  
"Mayor Goodway was sending these cakes to Mayor Humdinger... I was delivering them but... look!" Chase cried, with a whimper.  
"Awww, come here buddy. It's okay." I gave Chase a reassuring hug. "Have you called Ryder?"  
"Not yet, I should do that..."  
With that, Chase's pup-tag lit up and he communicated with Ryder, letting him know what had happened to the cake and his truck.  
"Rocky and I are on our way, Chase. Hang in there."  
I stood up, gently patting Chase's head comfortingly before looking over the other side of his truck. "While we're waiting, let's check out the damage..."  
"Good idea." Chase answered, looking over the right-hand side of his vehicle while I checked over the left-hand side. I could have sworn I heard a sneaky chuckle from the trees over yonder, but I ignored it and got back to the task at hand.  
"These tires are okay, Chase."  
"All three are flat on this side." Chase replied, sadly.  
"Hmmm... any idea what could have caused all three tires to go flat at once?"  
"It must have been deliberate..." Chase concluded. "I'd better get my cones out until I've found out what happened here."  
As Chase set to cordoning off the road with his cones towards my truck, I helped set them in place behind his. Suddenly...  
"YOWCH!" I yelped, something sharp and pointy was stuck in the heel of my shoe - it was a large thumb-tack. I groaned, but I soon found more laying near where my feet were.  
"Here's your culprit, Chase." I said, showing the pup the offending tack that had previously embedded itself in my shoe.  
"Thumb-tacks?"  
"Well they certainly don't belong on the road, we should clean them up so this doesn't happen to anyone else." I replied. "I'll get them, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"  
Chase nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks Luke. I guess I'm really lucky you were right here."  
Before picking the rest of the thumb-tacks up off the road, I went to tickle Chase behind his ear. There was still some icing on his fur and I picked it off with my finger.  
"Mmmm... I didn't know you were a Chocolate Shepherd." I remarked - making Chase laugh as I set to work. Chase then found yet another tack on the road, luckily not by stepping on it.  
"Here's another one, Luke." Chase called out to me.  
"Be careful, buddy!" I answered back, as he brushed it off the road with his muzzle just as Rocky and Ryder arrived on-scene, with PAW Patrol 01 and 05. I went back to my truck with the other ones, who knows when they might come in handy - as Rocky would say.  
"Someone played a tacky trick, Ryder."  
Normally I would have chuckled at Chase's pun, but this was no laughing matter. What could have happened if I hadn't been there? I shuddered at the thought.  
"We'll have to tell Mayor Goodway about the cake... Rocky, can you change those flat tires?"  
"Green means we'll get you go, go, going soon, Chase. Ruff, ratchet!"  
As Rocky set to changing the tires on PAW Patrol 02 I gave Chase a reassuring rub behind his ear. He sighed happily.  
"Are you okay, buddy?" I asked.  
Chase nodded, just as Ryder's pup pad announced an incoming call, followed by Skye's voice.  
"Ryder!"  
"What's up, Skye?" asked Ryder.  
"I've got bunnies on the breeze! Hares in the air! They're everywhere!"  
Ryder looked, zooming in on the video feed Skye was sending.  
"The friendship cards will have to wait, Skye. Get those bunnies back to earth."  
"I'm hopping to it, Ryder. Skye out!"  
"This is the craziest Friendship Day I can remember. What else could go wrong?"  
"I'm just glad I have friends here to help me out. Luke was really helpful, Ryder." said Chase.  
"Awww. You're welcome, little buddy." I answered. "I'm always willing to help my friends out."  
"Thanks for everything Luke."  
Rocky was finishing up changing the tires on Paw Patrol 02, when Ryder got another call.  
"Come in! Ryder?"  
"What's up Marshall?"  
"The cards are still in the mail bag, but it's on the other side of the fence."  
"Hang tight Marshall. I'll send Rubble over to lift the bag out with his crane."  
"What's that all about, Ryder?" I inquired, curiously.  
"Marshall is kinda... erm... anxious about a house on the South side of town." Rocky answered.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, I've heard Marshall and Rubble mention it once or twice." nodded Chase.  
"Maybe I'd better go check on them."  
"Thanks Luke. See you later" agreed Ryder.  
Just then, Skye called Ryder again.  
"How's it going, Skye?"  
"Not good! The wind from my 'copter blades is blowing bunnies all over the sky! We need another plan."  
I set off in my truck, waving to Ryder and the pups as I drove past them, heading back to Adventure Bay.

It took some time for me to find Marshall and Rubble. Adventure Bay may not be a very big town, but it certainly isn't tiny either. Finally I spotted Marshall's red fire truck and Rubble's yellow digger outside an old purple and white house with a large, dead tree just outside the old rickety wooden fence. It certainly looked like the place needed cheering up a little bit. I stopped my truck some distance away from their vehicles, just in case they needed to take off on another emergency. Just then I heard several cries from overhead. I looked up, and there was Mayor Humdinger and Mayor Goodway plummeting towards the dead tree; Mayor Humdinger was clutching a large bouquet of multicoloured balloons, with Mayor Goodway hanging on to Mayor Humdinger's left leg.  
CRASH!  
I dared not look, but when I did - there they were. Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger stuck in the tree!  
"Drat it all!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed.  
Marshall ran through the fence - heading up his ladder to retrieve his bag of Friendship Day cards.  
"Help! Somebody!" cried Mayor Humdinger, as the branch he had been clinging to collapsed, taking him down with it.  
"Ooof..." I thought as I saw the Mayor land in a heap on the ground, without his top-hat. "That must have hurt." Marshall then landed on top of him - after the aforementioned hat landed over his fire helmet.  
"What a day." sighed Mayor Humdinger, laying on his back.  
Once again the familiar purple top-hat landed over Marshall's fire helmet.  
"Yay Marshall!" cheered Rubble.  
Marshall then proceeded to lick Mayor Humdinger's face, amid many protests from him.  
"Now that, is friendship!" said Mayor Goodway.  
I chuckled as I watched Marshall retrieve his Friendship Day cards and Rubble joined him.  
"Thanks for helping us get the friendship cards back, Ms. Marjorie."  
"You pups go off and deliver them now, there'll be people waiting!"  
Just then Ryder arrived.  
"Hi Ryder..." mumbled Marshall.  
"What's wrong, Marshall?" asked Ryder, picking up on the pup's sorrow.  
"Wouldn't the best way to celebrate Friendship Day be to make a new friend?"  
"For sure!" answered Rubble.  
"Marshall, you are absolutely right."  
As Ryder and the pups drove off, I got back into my truck as well.  
"Well... all's well that ends well." I said to myself as I got into my truck too and drove back home. The pups would be along soon for sure with their Friendship Day cards!

As I arrived back at home, I parked my truck and took a look at the Friendship Day cards I had received. There weren't many, after all I do usually keep to myself. I gotta fix that, this is a very friendly neighborhood, after all. The pups obviously hadn't come past my house yet, as their cards were absent from the few in my hands.  
I remembered Friendship Day last year... Chase had delivered my Friendship Day card personally. I felt most privileged, not everyone had the honour of having PAW Patrol's second-in-command actually knock on the door to deliver a Friendship Day card; or deliver anything for that matter. I had planned to do the same this year - but in all the excitement I had forgotten it in my truck!  
"Oh dear..." I sighed as I picked up the unsealed little blue envelope - fittingly having a little gold star sticker on it just like Chase's pup-tag - and opened the little card within.  
"To Chase. You will always be my favourite PAW Patrol pup. Happy Friendship Day, little buddy!"  
I smiled as I thought about how bittersweet it was. Chase was sure to love it, I had just hoped to actually give it to him. It was then I remembered something else... there was to be a get-together at the town hall a little later!

When I did get down to Town Hall, many people were there. Ms. Marjorie. Mayor Goodway. Mayor Humdinger. Katie. Captain Turbot, with Wally. Ryder, and the pups. Many others were there too. There was cake, and singing, and dancing.  
"Friends, friends, friends! We are all friends... yeah! I'm a friend to you... you're a friend to me. We're the best of friends, friends, friends!"  
Once the pups had finished with their dancing and singing, they all sat around Ryder with their tails wagging and the happiest of smiles on their faces. Maybe the day hadn't started out right, but it certainly ended the right way.  
"Pups! I have your Friendship Day cards." I called to them.  
"Awesome!"  
"Woohoo!"  
"Yeah!"  
Marshall... Rocky... Rubble... Skye... Zuma...  
"Fantastic!" cried Marshall.  
"Thanks Luke!" said Skye and Rocky.  
"You Rock, Luke!" exclaimed Rubble.  
"You're totally awesome, dude!" agreed Zuma.  
Chase looked up at me, obviously trying his hardest not to beg for his Friendship Day card. I chuckled.  
"Here you go buddy... Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner."  
"That's okay! We were busy with a mission. This is much better." said Chase, as he opened the envelope and read my card to him. He looked up at me with the happiest smile on his face. I sat down next to him and stroked his back. Next, Chase gave me a super huge lick on my face! Then it was my turn to smile the biggest smile I possibly could, putting my arm around Chase and petting him. "Aww, let me get some of that!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Come on Luke, pet me!"  
I chuckled some more and gave all the pups the attention they wanted.  
"Happy Friendship Day, pups!"  
"Happy Friendship Day, Luke!"

The End 


End file.
